1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training system employing computer simulation and immersive virtual reality for instructing and evaluating the progress of a person performing a skill-oriented task and, more particularly, to a simulator for instructing and evaluating performance of a skill-oriented task of a process such as, for example, a component manufacture, construction, assembly and/or finishing process performed by a tradesman.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, training is needed for a person to acquire and/or maintain skills necessary for performing a skill-oriented task such as, for example, manufacturing, constructing, assembling and/or finishing one or more components. There have been efforts to simulate skill-oriented tasks to improve training and minimize costs. Some efforts have included the use of computer simulation and virtual reality. However, the inventors have found that conventional systems are seen to be too expensive and/or lack the accuracy and “look and feel” of real life tasks. Moreover, conventional systems are not seen to provide valuable feedback on performance to the trainee and/or others monitoring or evaluating the trainee's performance. Similarly, conventional systems are not seen to motivate trainees to seek continuing improvement of skills. As such, conventional simulation systems are of limited use within, and of limited benefit to, the industry. Accordingly, there is a need for improved training systems and methods using computer simulation and immersive virtual reality and which permit evaluation of the progress of a person learning new skills and/or reinforcing existing skills in skill-oriented tasks such as, for example, manufacturing, constructing, assembling and/or finishing one or more components.